Societatem Inire
by Tzimisce
Summary: The war isn't going as well as the PLANTS had anticipated, but a new ally could be the ones to turn the tide in their favor. Non-Cannon. Possible YzakxOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fits nowhere in the Gundam SEED universe, I just want that noted upfront. As I recall, they don't really speak of Mars that much so I'm kinda taking things into my own hands. I do have another chapter's worth of the story on my computer but I'd like some feedback before I post it. At the moment I don't plan on bringing in any other characters then Yzak, Dearka, possibly their parents. I may reference others but I kinda wanted to keep the cast small for this. As always I don't own Gundam SEED or any of its characters, but the original characters, places, and plotline are mine. Please ask before reposting or using any of this material.

* * *

"Well gentlemen, welcome to Mars." She waved her arm, gesturing toward the hissing airlock. The groups' footsteps on the grating sounded out down the empty hallway as a hollow echo, then rang out like gunfire as they crossed the threshold of the hangar and out onto the tile floor. "This was the first outpost built, codename Cluster 1, known us natives as Dakar. She originally had about three hundred inhabitants, mostly our scientists and their families, now she has a population of nearly ten thousand."

"Ten-thousand? How do you hide these people?"

"Not only does the Dome allow for our survival it also shields us from anyone who looks our way." She pressed a button on the wall and turned back to them, waiting for the elevator. "As you saw on the monitors during our descent Dakar is not the only city on Mars, Cluster 2, Esfahan, and Cluster 4, Ulaid, also boast a population over three thousand. But there are other smaller research facilities in the Outback that have turned into towns, though nothing is as big or elaborate as Dakar."

"What happened to Cluster 3?"

"Cluster 3, Leptis Magna or more commonly known as the North Pole Complex, has been experiencing a decline in the population, we think it is somewhat due to the new shuttle route here in Dakar, and partly due to its location. The only way to get to the North Pole is by one of the underground train lines that we've built. Granted we met some fierce rock while we were blasting and since we didn't want to draw attention… well lets just say it's a bumpy ride and it's cold when you get there. Not exactly prime real estate." The elevator arrived on the platform with a 'ding'. "All aboard." The three ushered themselves onto the service elevator. "Street level if you please Sayla."

"Processing…. Voiceprint recognized, welcome back to Mars Captain Bajeena. Have you brought any foreign items to Dakar?" came an obviously automated but soothing woman's voice over the intercom. Sayla was acronym for the military's private computer; the city of Dakar had one as well-- Norman.

"No Sayla, myself and my charges aren't carrying any bags, everything was checked. We declare our weapons, that's all."

"Notifying customs, please wait." The doors slid shut.

The back section of the elevator was made of a heavy grade plastic. Currently the only thing to be seen out the window was the black housing the elevator was in, Dearka leaned against the plastic and tried to look down. Their were clamps in place on the elevator, holding it in place, as if the cable it was on wouldn't do the trick. It was mildly unsettling.

"Captain Bajeena?" A male voice crackled over the intercom.

"I am. I don't have visual."

"Sorry ma'am, visual communications are down. Parts will be in from HQ in less then a week."

"Understood."

"Sayla tells me you have a weapon?"

"Yes, I'm carrying a Walther P-99 and a SIG-P226. Both are loaded but the safety is on. I'm also carrying an extra clip for both pieces." Yzak stared at her for a moment. One weapon he could see, she was wearing a leg holster, but the other must have been concealed.

"Are those the same ones you declared on the fifteenth?"

"The same."

"Roger that. And as for Commander uh, Joule? Did I say that right?"

"Yes, I'm carrying a Beretta 92G Elite II, safety's on but the clip is full. I have one extra clip on my belt."

"Captain Bajeena can you verify?" The platinum haired youth looked over in confusion.

"Take the clip out and show me the safety." She explained. "You too Dearka." Both Zaft soldiers produced their respective weapons and proved that although they could be dangerous, that at the moment they were safe. "Customs, I can verify."

"Roger Captain. Elsman, I'll still need the make of your weapon."

"I have two Beretta 92F's, both loaded but not ready to fire, two replacement clips."

"Roger. Have both Zaft officers graduated the Academy or undergone firearm safety or marksman training?" She looked over, they both nodded.

"Roger that customs."

"Do both of the Zaft officers agree to comply with MDF firearm regulations, Dakar firearm regulations, and understand that in the event of an incident if they agree to will be treated as though they were an MDF officer, therefore voiding their immunity as soldiers of another nation and will be punished as though they were one of our own?"

"Joule agrees to comply."

"So does Elsman."

"Roger that. You have cleared customs, enjoy Dakar Captain, I'm turning you back over to Sayla."

"Thank you customs."

"Good news Captain. The results of your Med Test are back, all of you pass, and therefore your authorization has been approved. The elevator will now begin moving, please take a seat as the descent to street level will be non-stop and you could loose your balance due to the velocity. Enjoy your visit to Dakar. Is their anything else I can do for you today Captain?"

"Sayla I'd like you to send my mobile Atom Parvia's number."

"One moment while I access Norman's network."

The elevator lurched, the clamps were released, and the box started falling. Dearka stumbled and quickly took a seat, as did Yzak and their escort. They were descending faster then he'd ever seen an elevator go. The digital readout that proclaimed what floor they were on was having a hard time keeping up.

"Is this normal?" Dearka asked as he looked back out the plastic of the elevator, hoping to see something other then black interior.

"Perfectly." Their escort replied, whipping out a mobile phone from a pocket and switching it on. "You can see some of Dakar when we hit the sixtieth floor."

"Oh." He glanced up to the red numbers at the top of elevator; it said one hundred and fifty.

Yzak leaned back and sighed, even at the rate that they were descending they would be in the elevator for a few minutes. He was exhausted; the little sleep that he'd gotten on their trip from the PLANTS wasn't enough. He shut his eyes and tried to relax, how had he ended up on Mars anyhow?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is set a couple weeks prior to the last chapter. Basically, this chapter and the next will answer Yzak's question of how he got himself into this and give you some background on the OC's. My usual disclaimers apply and reviews are welcomed. And props to anyone who gets the reference of the OC's name.

* * *

Yzak, followed by Dearka, entered his mother's office complex early in the afternoon. They were coming unannounced, but Yzak knew his mothers schedule rather well. She wouldn't have any meetings or anything scheduled till about three, and it was only a little after one. He was confident that he would get the chance to say hi and tell her that he was going to be in late that evening for he and Dearka had decided that catching the latest comedy was better then playing Halo all night, even if they were probably going to get blasted in the tabloids again. Some people just really wanted the two Zaft pilots to be an item, but oh if they could see Dearka now. The blonde waved to his platinum haired friend and headed off to the first floor break room in search of the brunette intern he'd met last time he'd visited. Yzak took the elevator to the third floor and waved at his mother's secretary, Hilde, as he started in the door.

"Monsieur Joule!" Hilde hissed as though he was doing something wrong.

"I'll be in and out in a minute, Hilde, I just wanted to say," he swung the door open and was in for a surprise. "Hi Mom?"

This was unusual, never mind awkward. His mother wasn't by herself; she was apparently in a meeting, with a red head only a few years older then himself. His mother looked up from the file she was reading in surprise before recognizing him, he didn't think he looked that much different in civilian clothes. She smiled.

"Yzak, dear, I'll be with you in a few minutes." The red head stood.

"That's quite alright Counselor, I'll give you some time to consider what we've discussed. My cards clipped to the front of the disk and I'll leave one with your secretary. Contact me if you're interested, my flight leaves out at the end of the week so if you'd please contact me before then, and if my mobile isn't working for some reason you can leave a message with the Faded Sun Suites, room 221." She held out her hand. "Thank you for your time and I look forward to working with you soon." They shook hands; she picked up her messenger bag and started toward the door, then paused. "This is your son Counselor?"

"Yes, he's my only." His mother said proudly, the girl finished walking to the door then held out her hand again.

"I'm Quattro Bajeena, please to make your acquaintance Mister Joule."

"Likewise" Yzak shook her hand, although begrudgingly. Politics were not his style, and this girl was obviously here on political business. She slid past him and out the open door; Yzak shut it behind her.

"Thank you for behaving." He shot his mother a quizzical look. "She represents some… _powerful_ people."

"Her? She's probably only a year or two older then me." Yzak flopped into one of the chairs across from his mother.

"You're twenty and you are a Commander."

"Touché"

"So," she said setting the file she'd been reading aside, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

The red headed woman pulled her mobile from her jacket pocket and tapped a fast series of numbers. She was almost out of the Counselor's offices when she heard a wolf whistle. She smiled to herself and continued out the door, waiting for the call to go through. She was dressed simply. A black fitted pencil skirt, black sling back heels, a sleeveless white button up with a Nauru collar and a black blazer. Her hair was down; a rare occurrence for normally it was pulled up. She wasn't tall, nor was she short, she was an average 157 cm (5'6"), genetically engineered so her appearance was ideal. A veritable model by the Natural's standards, but from her home she wasn't that special, everyone was a Coordinator, everyone looked like models. But unlike many of her female kin she wasn't the type to care about her looks. Quattro Ion Bajeena hadn't made it where she was today because she slept her way to the top; she was there because she was the best, hands down.

"Operator"

"It's me. Everything's going according to plan. I'll check in at nineteen hundred."

"Nineteen hundred? Roger."

"Over and out."

She dropped the small mobile back into her pocket and jogged out to the road to hail a taxi. Everything was going perfectly. If Zaft would recognize them as a separate nation, they would be more then happy to use their vast resources and technology to aid them. It was a win-win situation. Now all that was left was for Counsel woman Joule to propose this to the rest of the counsel. She wasn't sure why her orders were to take their proposal to Joule, but he had been insistent that she was the only one that should be approached. It wasn't her place to question her mission or the motives behind it. A taxi stopped, she slid into the backseat.

"Shopping district, seventh and Main."

"Yes ma'am." His reasons didn't matter; soon enough she would be headed back home, what did matter though was finding some little trinket to take back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Drabble:Sorry for the slow updates, the plot bunnies keep coming for my Teen Titans fic and even though I have a bit of an outline for this, I can't help it. /sigh.

* * *

As Yzak hit the lobby he saw Dearka holding up a wall. The blonde was staring out the doors, hands in his pockets, one foot resting on the wall. The two of them had taken some much deserved time off, a month to be exact. This was only their fourth day of vacation. It was strange to see Dearka in something other then military uniform even though the two had known each other for so long. Dark jeans and a white shirt with something stupid written on it was his usual civilian uniform, and today it was no different. As for Yzak it was a pair of dark khaki cargos and a black long sleeve gauze shirt. He crossed the lobby and Dearka still hadn't seemed to notice his arrival.  
"Foot off the wall"  
"Wha?.. Oh hey" Dearka pushed himself off the wall. "Your Mom cool with the movie?"  
"Course"  
"Hey did you see the chick that just left?"  
"No, I just came from the elevator genius." The duo started walking toward the front exit.  
"I've never seen her before."  
"You don't know everyone Dearka."  
"But dude, she was… I've never…"  
"It's a girl. What's the big deal?"  
"She was hot!" Yzak sighed; this was going to be a long night.  


* * *

"Admiral Diekun?" the small monitor at the side of his desk came alive. Aren, his secretary's face slowly came into focus as the screen faded in.  
"Yes?"  
"Theo, communications just received word from Ion. Everything is going according to plan. She'll contact again at nineteen hundred, their time."  
"Thank you Aren"  
"Sir" The screen faded back to black.  
The youngest Admiral in the MDF, Theophilus Diekun, leaned back in his seat. This was coming together nicely. He knew Ion was the one to send. Something about the brat, it forced you to trust her. He smiled; it had worked on him. The first time he'd met the red head she had only been nine years old. He was a Lieutenant at the time; little Ion was with a transport escort service. She was already a rising star in the business; every vehicle under her care had always made it to its destination unharmed. Even though she was just a kid she acted like an adult. Back then she had gone by the name Artesia Hunter, it was a false name, but she didn't want people's pity. Her father Casavel Bajeena, a noted explorer and scholar, had died in a cave-in a little over a year before they'd met. The public had mourned his death for weeks. Her house had been covered in flowers and well wishes. Ion's mother, Lanien, had taken her husbands loss hard, and Ion had moved in with the family of Casavel's long time research partner, Edan Mass. Theo was the one who had implanted the idea of joining the military into young Ion's mind. The two had become friends before she joined; though at the time she seemed more like a little sister. It wasn't till she submitted her application that he had learned her true identity. He knew it was strange that he had never met her parents, or that they hadn't cared that a nine year old girl was hanging out with a eighteen year old boy. But he blew it off; so many parents were so caught up in their work that they sometime forgot about everything else. He figured that it was the same with Ion.  
Everything his right hand girl had gone through had only come to the surface in the past few years. It had taken her this long to come to terms with it, much less to share it with him. Her mother had nearly gone insane after Casavel's death; it was no surprise that she'd left home. By the time she was eight she already had a scholarship to the best university in Dakar, but she wasn't allowed to attend till she was thirteen. She'd joined up with the transport service to keep herself from thinking about her father and support herself till her full ride at the University kicked in. As close the as the two were Theo had picked up on the fact that she really wanted to follow in her father and grandfathers footsteps and help map the planet, but for some reason she had chosen to pursue a degree in Engineering, Mobile Suit construction and design to be more specific. At eighteen she graduated in the top five percent of her class. He had quickly assigned her to be the head of the new MMSDP, or Martian Mobile Suit Development Program. Although the program was very successful in designing and making the suits, they had a hard time keeping pilots to test them. He had been the one to suggest that Ion would be the lead test pilot as well. She had venomously protested, nearly to the point of resigning. But she was the perfect person. She had six years of combat experience and a degree. She would be able to see things from the pilot's point of view and from the engineers, and then put them together to create a new MS. He knew her fits were all a sham, she loved flying, she had even built her own personal jet, but he figured it went back to her fear of the limelight.  
She was the most modest person he'd ever met. She would always shift the praise to someone else. She had some major self-esteem issues, when the MMSDP had made its first big success, the fully functional prototype called MLRF-01, their had been a big gala. Everyone who was anyone was there. Ion had attended and he'd even coerced her into making a speech. But when her speech was over and the audience applauded, she was quickly turned as red as her hair. She gave a quick bow before telling the crowd that it was them that made her success possible and that it belonged to everyone, not just her. Although she wanted it to die down, this only caused the applause to get louder and, unnerved, she had quickly turned the stage back over to Aren in favor of a dark corner table at the bar.  


* * *

The red head slid out of the taxi's leather seat with an easy grace, tipping the driver, and nodding a thank you to the bell boy for holding open the door of the the posh hotel. Marble floors, plush carpets, the place demonstrated its vast wealth in every place it could. She crossed the lobby heels ringing on the floor and took the open elevator.  
Her room was no different then the lobby. Extravagant, overdone, it dripped expensive and it wasn't her style. She liked simple, not fussy, functional, not decorative. She tossed the days purchases on the bed and pulled out her mobile, checking the time, their were still a few minutes before she needed to check in. She yawned and pulled off her shoes, this time change was a real killer. The TV came to life with a buzz, this conversation was confidential, she didn't really care what was on, just something to drown out the sound of her voice. She yawned and watched the couple of minutes tick by, why was the Admiral so insistent she check in right on the dot? What did a couple of minutes one way or the other matter? She typed the same numbers and was greeted with the same reply.  
"Operator"  
"It's me, patch me to the Admiral."  
"Roger." Their was complete silence on the other end of the phone before a sleepy sounding man answered.  
"Report Captain."  
"Um… It went well, she is following your plan like clockwork. I should know something in a few days time."  
"Understood."  
"What are my orders while I wait?"  
"Recon."  
"In what area?"  
"Any and everything, if you can secure a tour of one of their MS facilities that would be ideal."  
"Very good sir."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes sir, I believe that's all."  
"I expect a report as soon as you are contacted."  
"Yes sir"  
"Until then Captain."  
"Over."


End file.
